How Do You Solve A Problem Like The Past?
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: This is the Sequel to Chicken guys and the Second Instalment Of The Dark! Marty Series! Anyway crappy summary time... With Marty dead, the Doc successfully travels back to 1985 with the DeLorean intact. He has to fix the past so he doesn't kill his best friend, but also try not to get killed himself from Tannen. AU with Dark! Marty again. Reviews are loved thanks!
1. Home at Last

**Okay, because people reviewed and asked if there would be a Sequel to Chicken, I thought hell yeah! This will include Dark! Marty again because it is and AU story after all! As I tell you with all my Fanfics, please enjoy them. Thanks to the reviewees, Marty, ScarredTimeCircuits (Awesome pen name btw ^^), The Evil Al (Love joo!) and Smexy 10 I hope that you guys continue reviewing this sequel.**

* * *

_Previously_

_September 7, 1885_

_"Come on, Doc. Let's get back to the future." He sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Marty. I can't come with you. Not after what you've done. You've probably ripped a hole in the space time continuum and I have to go fix it… Alone." The Doc began to sob._

_He raised the telescope rifle, towards his best friend's head and before he fired, he whispered to himself in loneliness._

_"Infernal time-machine…"_

* * *

October 27, 1985

The DeLorean landed back in the original timeline it was created from onto the now completed railroad - the ravine now aptly named 'Brown Ravine'.

The doctor now nestled inside the car, was quickly removing the garments he wore in the Wild West to swap with a brilliant white lab coat. He refocused his attentions to the rails ahead.

The Doc watched the railroad crossings lower, and then he gasped in horror and realisation as he saw a bulky train racing towards the powerless DeLorean. Then he grasped the fact that although the feeble time machine could never fly again, it could still bounce because of the suspension!

"Engaging leap gear!" Shouted the mad doctor.

The springs of the suspension tensed tightly on the fragile car, then once the springs had snapped free, the DeLorean skipped off the tracks, which only just missed the chugging machine.

The Doc breathed a sigh of relief.

'Too close!' He thought as he exited out from the time car's lifting doors to examine the state the suspension was in.

He wasn't too far from where he worked on his manic experiments, so grunting with effort and fatigue; he - with difficulty - pushed the time vehicle to its safety.

Once home, the time machine threatened to roll down the hill that an extra three people had helped push up the steep incline. Emmett unbolted the garage and again shoved the car into its temporary resting place. The friends that had helped the old man, walked back to their appropriate places where they belonged after receiving some pay for their troubles.

Groaning, the Doc slumped into the comfy chair he had yearned for, for so long – Einstein by his immediately by his side.

"Einie, looks like I have to fix the DeLorean and fix the past. I don't want to have to kill Marty again. I can't have that burning into my conscience. Not ever. I just couldn't live with myself, if I did." He whispered lightly to his faithful companion.

The grizzled dog whined softly and nuzzled his muzzle to his master's hand affectionately.

The master's hand softly fussed the tangled fur as if trying to find some aspect of consolation from doing so. His usual vivid eyes had dimmed to almost appear glazed over. The crow's feet at the corners of his eyes creased deeper into the chasms, as the Brown drooped his lids in order to disappear deep into thought.

'If I could travel just before Marty engages with Buford Tannen, then I could stop the events from taking place – thus restoring the timeline that should've occurred. At least the universe wouldn't be ripping itself to shreds then – and I've got an empty conscience too.'

The eyelids lifted open slowly.

The crazed genius left the comfort of his seat to tend to the time machine that was the creator of problems and the destroyer of problems.

It is now or never…

* * *

**Yes, yes! I know what you are going to say... Maybe... The DeLorean has no fuel, so how the hell does it bounce? That will be revealed in later chapters and if anyone noticed the accidental pun, man you guys are brill! This is also the universe where the DeLorean _DOESN'T _get destroyed. Anyway one last thing - if you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks. :D**


	2. Then Someone Said Let There Be Life!

**Second chapter done, there will be times when the time switches to the alive Marty and then back to the Doc, so bear with me on this sequel...**

* * *

Doc Emmett was busily working hard on the DeLorean that had been through so many ordeals and desperate times. Every so often, the mastermind would crane his neck every so often to curse at short circuiting wires and microchips.

Einstein barked playfully as he nudged a new wheel towards his master. Brown hoisted the welding face shield to smile at his loyal hound and drag the final tyre to its proper place on the time vehicle.

The main fuel line had been fixed and the Doc let the DeLorean swig the gas being loaded into it. It coughed and spluttered trying to get started up - until the V6 engine roared into life with the engine sounding like a dozen horses galloping. Einstein woofed with delight and Dr Brown cheered ecstatically until the vehicle died again that was…

"Oh start you infernal, useless heap of trouble!" Emmett bellowed at the car and kicked the front bumper – almost screaming in pain from the impact but luckily restarting the engine.

"Goddamn time machine! Well tomorrow, I'm going to have to warn myself in the past and make sure Buford doesn't die – thus saving Mr Mcfly in the process - hopefully. Come on, Einie, it's to bed with the pair of us." Huffed the old male in exasperation and twisted the key in the opposite direction to switch the contraption off.

The doctor dragged his weary body to the bed he had been in for years – preparing himself for the possible outcomes of the next day.

* * *

_September 7, 1885_

Marty seemed to be fighting a losing battle. He couldn't tell the Doc about what happened during his travels to 2015. He just couldn't.

'Of course… He mustn't know about us, he would try to kill us…' The mysterious voice drawled. 'And the more you comprehend with my plan… Well let's just say we'll have more fun.'

"Nggghhn, my he-he-head." Mcfly choked, clutching his head before slumping into unconsciousness – unaware that the Doc had wandered off to see Clara one last time.

"Urgh… De… Doc…" He mumbled mechanically – head twitching occasionally.

* * *

**The start of Dark! Marty ^^ Keep those reviews coming in please as I will be most grateful!**

**Review Responses: **

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Thanks sooo much for reviewing again, I hope you enjoy this sequel! I promise it gets better ^^**


	3. Blast to the Past

**Teehee, thanks for all the reviews guys! ^^ There will be another Fanfic in the Dark! Marty Series, so don't worry about that. I'm really glad I wrote Chicken, because I had the choice to make a sequel. Thanks to the readers for spurring me on. :D**

* * *

October 28, 1985

The Doc awoke with a jolt from a nightmare he'd been having recently about the past. Marty not only was in danger from Buford, but in danger from himself.

'Better go rescue him then.' He thought.

Darting towards the garage where the DeLorean was being held, the grizzled male ignored eating breakfast and lunged through the vertical opening doors of the car.

He switched the time circuits on, inputted the point in time he wanted to be at and made extra sure that the flux capacitor was working as it should. Once convinced, he drove the newly restored DeLorean out of the confines of his residence.

"Hi ho, silver…" The Doc quoted his close companion's past words whilst revving the living hell out of the time machine's engine to prevent it from doing its temperamental sequence of stalls.

The wheels aggressively spun and squealed as the time vehicle hollered through HillValley.

63mph…

72mph…

79mph…

81mph and the wheels set the fiery trails to travel through time and space.

"86, come on, come on, 87, 88mph! Great Scotts, let's go!" The genius whooped in utter delight.

Blue crackles of light flashed about the time vehicle and it exploded off towards its destination.

* * *

September 7, 1885, 7:56pm

The sound of the whooshing DeLorean resounded throughout the town and whizzed off towards the recently conceived clock tower – before the Doc slammed the brakes and hid the vehicle from plain sight.

He leapt from the machine and bolted en route for the bar that his past self was inhabiting, holding a whiskey and sloshing the liquid inside the glass – talking about the future. The doctor gasped when he realised his past self would see him, so he brought a scarf over his face and whisked a tan Stetson up from the passenger seat of the DeLorean.

"-And in the future, people have these things with four wheels, that they drive about in – called automobiles." The past Doc slurred from sleep deprivation.

"So peoples don't walk or run no more?" A man inquisitively asked.

The previous man replied, "Of course they run. But only for fun though."

"Run for fun, geez… What'll it be next, birds that can carry people?"

"Oh we have those too."

The future version of the Doc stormed in and knocked the alcoholic from his past's hands.

"Nope. No alcohol for you. We have a boy to save." Called the futuristic version of Brown – his voice muffled due to the scarf.

"What, Marty? He'll be fine, should be awake now and it's highly feasible that we'll catch that train just 'A' okay." Retorted the uncovered mastermind.

The future version groaned angrily just as Marty came scuttling in through the double doors, terribly out of breath and repeatedly stuttering Emmett's nickname.

"Runt, it's eight 'o' clock, time to duel – or are ya too yella?" Came the stony voice of one Buford Tannen.

The disguised version of Dr Emmett Brown stared wide eyed at Marty who was grinding his teeth in anger and frustration.

"What happens… You know if I don't go out there and face Tannen?" mumbled Marty Mcfly.

"Ya get the reputation of a coward for the rest of your days…" Responded a croaky middle aged man, wearing a crooked yet sad smile.

"Great Scott! Is there a backdoor?" Both Emmett's wheezed and they glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah, leads to the next alleyway. Good luck, boys." The bartender grimly spoke back.

Marty began to think to himself.

'Well then, Doc. I'm going to save you. I can't let you die-'

"ARRRRGHHHHHH! MY HEAD! WHY!?" The Mcfly screamed hysterically before bursting into crazed laughter.

His hands were placed either side of his head and he ran out the backdoor with the past Brown. A secondary voice appeared in his head the moment he dived through the building next door and dodged the flurry of icy bullets heading his way. Marty crashed into the stove as he tried to listen above the high pitched wailing of bullets and screams outside.

* * *

'Do it…' That voice called repeatedly, 'Do it, chicken…'

Still clasping his head, Marty muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, events were beginning to roll. The original Doc had been captured and held by Buford's minions and the camouflaged Doc could only wait for Marty to appear to complete the analysis.

"Emmett… Emmett." He called out to himself. "Get free, but make sure Marty does not go for Tannen. Otherwise, well. The consequences are calamitous, trust me, I know."

The past Brown nodded slowly in order to not catch the attention of his captors. He just hoped he and Marty could get back home together. He had a feeling he knew this mysterious man and so opted to trust him.

"No, I won't do it. I won't change the future again – not for my own benefit. Or anyone else's. I won't!" Mcfly screamed furiously causing everyone in the town centre to jolt with shock at the ferocity of the scream.

'Marty, you are going to change the future if you kill Tannen…' Doctor Brown thought as if trying to get the message through telepathically.

'Just don't concede…' Thought the earlier period Doc.

* * *

**Reviews are still awesome guys.**

**Review Responses:**

**Marty: *Giggle* I laughed at the tantrum while I was writing it, so I know how you feel buddy. Don't worry you'll find out in the next one!**

**The Evil Al: Hey there, dude! ^^ I just figured that because DeLoreans are very temperamental cars when trying to start them, I could add humour into the story by letting it die on the Doc. I'm glad you found it funny. Love joo! **

**Smexy 10: I thought it might have been him... Yeah Marty is more messed up than you could possibly imagine mate. And I'll keep updating as fast as my wittle hands can carry me. xD**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Dude, your name is seriously long, no wonder you use that signature! You don't have to read Chicken, but it is easier to understand if you do. As I said to Smexy 10 I will keep updating as fast as I possibly can, I promise. *crosses heart and gulps***

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Again, thanks for reviewing , I really hope you are enjoying this story - its only going to get more weird and mysterious.**


	4. Confrontation

**Wow, all those reviews? I love you people, so I give you yet another chapter. I am SERIOUSLY glad you guys like this and I hope you will keep reading.**

* * *

"Right here, Tannen…"

The Mcfly had re-emerged into the open to face his opponent – Buford Tannen.

"Draw, runt…" The Old Western man called.

The Doc smiled to himself, holding the Peacemaker towards his past counterpart. How he did it – the younger by a day Brown would never know…

"Never… I thought we could discuss this like men, Tannen." Marty's hand dropped away from where the weapon would've been – had it not been stolen.

"Ya thought wrong, dude." Buford snarled.

Mad Dog drew his gun and fired at the teen's chest, catching him square where his heart would be. The teenage male was instantly bowled over by the sheer force of the shot fired at him. He slumped on his back into a heap on the dusty floor.

"Marty, no!" Bellowed Doctor Emmett Brown from the past.

Tannen slowly marched toward the lifeless looking body and showed false gratitude to the shocked crowd. The Brown that had killed Mcfly gently nudged his other self, hinting it would be all right.

Buford clicked the weapon and aimed for his head, almost mouthing a prayer that the boy would be sent to hell for challenging him.

As quick as a flash, the teenager snapped open his eyes and jerked his leg at Tannen's gun – teeth bared portentously at the man.

The pistol successfully flew out of Buford Tannen's grubby mitts.

Marty pulled the metallic stove top from underneath his chest to reveal the only bullet mark was splattered on the lid. Before slamming the lid in the face of the Western male, he grinned playfully at the roaring man – then gave him the metal uppercut.

The future teen searched in desperation for his piece realising it was gone – hearing the demonic screaming of the influence in his mind.

'NO! But, how!? It's not possible! It's-'

The voice receded for a while, while Mcfly hammered Tannen into the gravestone that was originally marked with his makeshift name and finishing off to send Buford head first into a pile of manure.

"Buford Tannen, you are under arrest for the robbery of the bank earlier…" Scolded the Sheriff – tying the guilty, manure covered guy up before taking him elsewhere.

Marty scanned the area quickly for his gun. He spotted the Peacemaker in a stranger's hand – his face covered up with a few tufts of white-grey hair wisping through the sandy heavens. His eyes looked calm yet manic – reminding him of the Doc.

The train could be heard in the distance whistling.

"You'd better go, Marty…" The disguised Doc began, "And you can have this back too now." He threw the pistol at his young best friend.

Marty caught it flawlessly.

"Hey… Uh, thanks. Huh? Where'd he go?" He spoke in alarm at the disappearance of the old man.

"Back to the future, Mr Mcfly…" The Doc sighed, "I had a feeling - like I knew him. I was right. I don't know how it was entirely possible how I got the DeLorean up and running again – but I'll bet it had something to do with today's occurrence."

"What do you mean, Doc? Talk English again, would ya?" Marty chuckled.

"Ah, yes. It was me. The man you caught your gun from was me – from the future. Anyway, we have a train to borrow – coming, Marty?" Doctor Brown answered plainly.

"All the way, Doc" Came the answer.

Marty shuddered as he heard the malevolent voice in his head come back.

'And this time, I'll make sure I have control of your body, boy…' Drawled the dark voice.

"Doc, wait up!" Yelled the brunette, launching himself onto a horse. 'I'll tell him once we're home…'

* * *

**Yush! The incident is beginning to show itself in Marty. But all that 2015 shiz will all be announced in the next instalment of the Dark! Marty Series. **

**Anyway, Review Responses Time!**

**The Evil Al: Yup, can't have the Doc drinking alcohol, can we? I hope the showdown was decent...**

**Marty: I did say you'll find out in the next Fanfic, silly! But I am really happy that you are pleasured by this story! ^^**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Is this any good? I'm working my fingers to the bone for you readers, which is a good thing - cos it means my mind doesn't wander to other places.**

**Smexy 10: Nyuuu! Don't break your brain! You wouldn't be able to review then... TwT I intend to leave cliffhangers on chapters - that's probably why its called a story... If it isn't - I'm officially depressed.**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: My favourite reviewee! Thank you, that really means a lot to me and I really REALLY am delighted that you enjoy the Fanfic... (Success) Also I checked your page earlier about how you can draw a good DeLorean and I thought: Would you like this free hand DeLorean that I drew on the weekend while typing these chapters up? Byzandia on Deviantart is where you'll find it! **

**Thanks to all of you for Favving and following too and I really am grateful for this. **

**Mucho Appreciated! ^^**


	5. The Aftermath

**Well this is the last chapter of this story before all hell is unleashed in the next Fanfic. I thank all who reviewed this story and I absolutely thank you for your continuous support.**

* * *

October 27, 1985

Marty was finding it hard to stay conscious. His head was pulsating in a black ferocity – never ending screams echoing through his tired brain.

The Doc once again engaged the 'Leap Gear' to remove the DeLorean from the tracks and groaned with relief after the train yet again missed the duo narrowly.

The pair began to push the DeLorean back to Doctor Brown's home. The teenager seemed to be deep in thought on how the DeLorean time machine was able to get itself off of the tracks and avoid a head on collision with the train that was speeding in the opposite direction towards them.

Once they had heaved the time machine into the Doc's garage – Marty felt the impulse to ask Emmett Brown on the near miss that had occurred.

"Doc! How'd you do that? There's no fuel in the DeLorean… After we broke the main fuel line pretty badly using the strongest thing that bartender could give to us." Called a startled Marty Mcfly.

"Ahhh." The Brown chuckled heartily, "The other advantage about seeing myself here – I told myself – well my future self told me that a train would be coming and that he- No I, had installed a special device in the suspension to help it bounce. So although it would never fly again it could temporarily jump so I could get the time vehicle off of the tracks."

Mcfly looked befuddled. Suddenly, he yelled in distress, Doctor Brown immediately going to the boy's aid to see what was wrong.

"Stay the hell away from me, Doc! This- Graaaargh! This is what I wanted to tell you – but **_IT_** wouldn't let me! Ugh, this is so Goddamn heavy!" Screamed the teen.

"Marty, what is it!? When did this happen?" Asked Doc forgetting the logical ways he was so used to adhering to.

Marty screamed the one date that had made Emmett quake in terror.

"2015!"

"Great Scott…" Stuttered the Doc, "Marty, whatever you- Wait, you can't do that – the DeLorean has no gas to run on!"

The boy was clambering into the dead car and forced the DeLorean to start from an ominous power source.

"Where I'm going, I won't need gas or garbage to get this scrapheap moving…" An evil snigger escaped the Mcfly's lips and he lifted his head up to reveal sinister glowing orbs.

He revved the vehicle and crashed through the garage door – dissipating in a flash as he vanished to an unknown place and time.

Now the Doc had already formulated a plan. Sitting in the garage – undercover – was another DeLorean – a new DeLorean. It had Mr. Fusion attached to it and it was very able to fly.

As the doctor inputted the time needed to save Marty from his shadows he murmured to himself, with a few dribbles of salty tears.

"Marty, my boy. I will rescue you. No matter what it takes. You have my word."

And with that comment the new time machine hovered above the garage's floor before flying after the original into 2015.

* * *

_Next Time..._

_"Doctor Emmett Brown... You'll never stop me, because it's time for you to die. I've waited my whole life for this moment, waited in 2015 for that worthless boy of yours to turn up - and when he finally does - he doesn't change the future. Chaos is my life, Marty Mcfly is **MY **life! I am the **REAL** version of Marty, the one you never saw."_

_The demented male howled with laughter as he prepared to kill the Doc..._

* * *

**Well that's the end of this one, number three will be on its way soon so don't fret. **

**Here's the Last Review Responses until the next Fic:**

**Guest: (Who I'm kinda guessing is Marty... If not hey new reviewee!) I'm glad you thought that it was a clever twist and I am very grateful that you enjoy all the works. Please keep reading to see the next BTTF fic in the Dark! Marty Series.**

**Storm of the Dark Doctor: Somebody's been watching BBT abridged I take it? Don't be sad - after all you are getting some more stories outta me in the next instalment. :D**

**The Evil Al: Mmm. I don't always have the confidence, but reading every one of those reviews over the past couple of days has really lifted my spirits. I'd like to thank everyone for that! ^^**

**Smexy 10: Haha! Don't be expecting what I think you're expecting Missy! I had to make the whole plot alternate at the end in order to bring out the darkness in Marty. So I will keep going if it impresses you this much.**

**ScarredTimeCircuits: Thankies extremely happy you liked it! ^^ Yeah I kinda had to cut this a bit short otherwise the next one might not even be possible. *Gets a real time travelling DeLorean and tells myself to make a third fic* **

**Well I thank you all for giving me continuous support during this Fanfic, I really am pleased I made Chicken - because its opened up so many new possibilities for later fics. I feel like I could take on the world - maybe. xD I will hopefully see you in the next readable episode of the Dark! Marty Series.**

**Ta Ta For Now...**


End file.
